


"Goodnight"

by KTKuma



Series: And Here We Are [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Ryan misses Gavin, That's it, it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTKuma/pseuds/KTKuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first few nights without Gavin were easy for Ryan.  He was used to his husband sometimes being gone for a night or two, whether it was for work or for going out for fun.  Ryan was accustomed to falling asleep without his lover next to him.  But as the day wore on, Ryan began to miss him even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Goodnight"

**Author's Note:**

> This was a sentence prompt on Tumblr: "You're an idiot. I married an idiot."

“Goodnight, Daddy.”

“Goodnight, Victoria.”

“Goodnight, Papa.”

“Goodnight, Victoria.”

 

“Goodnight, Daddy.”

“Goodnight, Mason.”

“Goodnight, Papa.”

“Goodnight, Mason.”

 

Ryan and Gavin made sure to keep an evening ritual of sorts with their children.  They wanted to make sure they were there to say goodnight to them almost every night and give them a kiss.  The children almost demanded it.

With the children tucked into bed, Ryan and Gavin were free to so whatever they wished until they both felt they were going to succumb to sleep and they, too, went to bed.  Each night, they would wish each other a goodnight and share a kiss before holding each other close and drifting off to sleep.

However, business almost always calls and there are plenty of times that this ritual would be interrupted, either by one or the other, maybe just for a few hours, when they would return and sneak in to give their kids a goodnight kiss, or for a few days at a time.

Whenever one or the other of them was out of town, they tried to call to carry out as much of their ritual as was possible.

-

Gavin didn’t need to go to England that often, and the last time he did wasn’t within the children’s memory.  He was going to be gone for a few days, and while the children were taking it remarkably well.  They knew it was going to be different with the time zone difference.  They didn’t fully understand it, since they were children, but they knew it would be harder to contact Papa.

So Gavin kissed his children goodnight with as much love behind it as he could muster, because he knew that he would see them off to school in the morning, but then he wouldn’t see them again for a week.  Ryan would drop him off at the airport before going to pick the kids up from school and daycare.

Each day that Gavin was gone, Ryan would pick the kids up from school and they’d all huddle in the car around Ryan’s phone waiting for Gavin to pick up.  The kids would shout their goodnights to their Papa, and Gavin would laugh.  He was glad to be alone, do no one could see the tears pricking at his eyes.

-

The first few nights without Gavin were easy for Ryan.  He was used to his husband sometimes being gone for a night or two, whether it was for work or for going out for fun.  Ryan was accustomed to falling asleep without his lover next to him.  But as the day wore on, Ryan began to miss him even more.  He missed pulling him close before whispering goodnights, and waking up and burying his nose in his wild hair with gentle good mornings.  The marks of his presence slowly left the room, and Ryan… Ryan could sleep without it.

Half way through his time without Gavin, Ryan stayed up even later reading, before he gave in and slumped to the living room where he began to distract himself with mindless violence, giving that up and just turning on whatever the first thing he saw on Netflix was.

2:30 in the morning ticked by and Ryan began to wonder if Gavin would be awake yet.  His phone sat innocently next to him.  He tore his eyes away and tried to pay more attention to his show… or movie?  No, it was a tv show.

2:53 and Ryan’s phone blinked awake with a text.  From Gavin, _I know you’re asleep, but I woke up thinking about you._

Ryan snatched up the phone and immediately called Gavin.  He didn’t care that he had just woken up, and he hadn’t slept himself.  He needed to hear his voice.

“Rye?  What are you doing awake?  It’s bloody…. The middle of the night there.” Gavin’s voice was soft and it made Ryan’s heart hurt.

“I missed you and I couldn’t sleep.  I needed to have you tell me goodnight.”

“You’re an idiot.  I married an idiot.  Did you stay up just so you could call me?”

“Not on purpose.  Just say it.”

“Alright.  Goodnight, love.  I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“Now go to sleep… I’ll talk to you tonight, love.”

“I can’t wait to see you again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments will make me love you and I will think about every time I eat a warm cookie.
> 
> Check me out on the tumblr, if that's your thing: [theloveandthestuff](theloveandthestuff.tumblr.com)


End file.
